


Scythe

by MissDaVinci



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Constantine (2005) - Freeform, Death, Fantasy, Four Horsemen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDaVinci/pseuds/MissDaVinci
Summary: Death is never seen, Death is never heard, and you can never see it coming. It is everywhere nowadays; in the past, however, it used to be one entity. What if it gets the chance to be so again? Who can stop it?(Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Constantine nor am I associated with it.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

My first memory is in a land of arid plateaus. I was never born; I do not have any memories of being a child. I was simply created by Him, the almighty Creator, God. He created me and many more like me, all at once. There were not as many of us then as there are now, but He created more as human civilization grew. We were told that we were to serve a purpose. Our priority was to safely transport departed souls to either Heaven or Hell as He saw fit. Each of us was given a city to work in, sometimes we were relocated. One thing was for sure, though.

Very few of us like this existence. Some grew jealous of the humans’ short lives. They were happy to live one century while we are here for eternity, watching all those that we befriend die.

Yes. We live amongst humans. It is, as they say, the best place to conceal yourself is in plain sight. We live ordinary lives. We look like everyone else. Everything seemed normal.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel City.

To most, it is a misnomer. Drugs, alcohol, and other vices corrupt the people here. It is nothing new, though. Almost all cities around the world have these problems in some form. My brothers and sisters talk about it quite often. It matters not to me, not in the way they would think.

In my city, I am a detective for the Angel City Police Department and a partner to Angela Dodson. Compared to other humans I work with, she is quite remarkable. Before we were assigned to each other, she was involved in an incident last year. The son of Lucifer almost came through her to the human world, she lived with the help of John Constantine. It marveled all reapers once word got around. Even before she became my partner, her aura projected quite a bit. She has been tense as of late. I do not know why, but I also feel that something in the air is off.

I cannot think about it too much lest my work begins to suffer, on both accounts.

Now, both Angela and I are at our adjacent desks, filling out case reports for the day. It is 10:15 at night, we are both ready to get out of here.

"You have any plans for tonight, Laura?" Angela asks me.

"Not much. I usually just go out for a walk around the city, then go to bed." I answer. She does not seem satisfied with it.

"Come on. You don't ever go out to any fun places?" She asks again. I look at her for a moment, confused.

"What would you define as 'fun'?" I return. She shrugs in response.

"Going to a club, a bar, a library even." As she is saying this, I continue with finishing my last report. Angela starts putting everything away, gathering her things into her purse. Once I finish writing, I do the same. "Come on." She stands beside me, waiting for me to finish packing my things. I do and follow her out of the precinct, wondering what ideas she has in her head now. She is the type that likes out of the box thinking. Depending on the situation, that is either good or bad.

We walk out into the night, down the sidewalk, and deeper into the more urban side of town. Bright lights envelope the night from all sides. It is a stark contrast to my usual nightly outing. I only stay within two blocks of my apartment, and for good reason. When the clocks stop and everything freezes, it is time to get down to business. I need to be ready. For now, at least, I think I can stand to relax a little. I walk beside my partner, I would say acquaintance.

As the night goes on, we do not feel like drinking or partying. Angela decides to show me a little food stand; mostly for the coffee, I predict. Regardless, a little stopping point for a snack is welcome. I order a classic breakfast platter with eggs, bacon, and toast. As we stand there eating and drinking, Angela starts to make conversation.

"Are you having fun yet?" She asks. I look up from my meal briefly to answer.

"I am. Your company is a nice change." I smile. "I do have one question, though."

"Ask away." She is open

"Why did you decide to do this with me?" I ask. This question, strangely, does not catch her off guard.

"We've been partners for a few months now and we haven't gotten the chance to get to know each other." She answers in stride.

"Why does it matter?" I ask again. She pauses for a moment.

"I just thought that we could both do with a change. If I'm going to be working closely with someone and trust them with my life, I should at least try to be friends with them. Am I wrong?" She waits for my answer. I do not find it in me to be annoyed.

"I find myself agreeing with you. You are not wrong. I think I would do with having more of a life outside of work." I say with a small smile. As I am about to resume eating my snack, I hear my phone ringing. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to take this." I say, politely. Angela nods.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here." I thank her and quickly move away from the stand a few feet around the corner. All calls on my cell are urgent. There are only a select few people that call me on it, good or bad reasons as to why. I take no risks in letting them go to voicemail. I pull the phone out of my pocket and flip it open, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Laura!" My closest brother, Dmitri, answers back. Always the bright one of the bunch, ever since our creation. I smile.

"Hello, Dmitri." I greet back.

"So... how's life?" He asks. I chuckle.

"Looking up at the moment. How about yours?" There is silence on the other end of the line. A foreboding feeling comes over me as my smile disappears. "Is something wrong, Dmitri?" I ask. This behavior is uncharacteristic of him.

"Yeah. Some of our siblings... I can't get in contact with them. I tried to look for them, too but it looks like they just vanished." This is not good. As reapers, we are NEVER supposed to abandon our posts, and we are always supposed to be reachable. These are the most strict rules we follow. None of us would willingly break them.

"Do you have any leads?" I ask.

"Careful, sis. You're starting to sound like a cop. No, I don't know what's going on, yet. I'm still snooping around. I can't help but feel like something's coming. What about you?" He says.

"Maybe. The world feels off like you said. Something is building up, it is not explainable." I answer back.

"I'll keep looking around my city, you do the same?" He asks.

"I will. Just... be careful, brother." I say, truly worried for my closest kin.

"I always am, sister. Good luck." He says goodbye.

"You, too. Talk to you later." I hang up the call, the dreadful feeling staying with me. What on this Earth is causing this to happen, and why? I need to devote a lot of my spare time to investigate without drawing attention to myself.

"You okay?" I hear from beside me. I look up, Angela is to my left and she looks concerned.

"I am fine," I answer, vaguely, "just some family troubles. Are you ready to continue our outing?" I try to deflect and move on from the subject.

"Sure." She looks reluctant, but we are off again, down the street. At the moment, I try to forget about the phone call.

As the night goes on, it proves more difficult. After Angela and I say our goodbyes and part ways when I get home, that feeling is still at the forefront of my mind. But, as they say, there is no rest for the wicked. Once I enter my lounging area, it is completely silent. Not even the clock is ticking; time has stopped. That means someone else's time has stopped and it is time for me to get to work.

I clutch my scythe talisman, leaving everything else behind in my apartment, and I leave.

The work never ceases.


	3. Chapter 2

After last night's events, I could not sleep even when I retired for the night. It was not just the news my brother told me. Even in limbo, I feel like something is watching me. It is not a pleasant sensation when you are like me, especially when the gaze feels predatory. Not only that, I feel fatigued. It is highly unusual.

As I make my way to the precinct on my motorcycle, the feelings gradually get worse. I do not sense any immediate danger, so the cause remains unknown. What I do know is that when I get to work, I will be indulging in some coffee for the first time in my long life.

I park in the lot and turn off the engine, looking around to make sure there is no one else around. I make haste to the entrance and stop by the break area. A fresh pot of liquid caffeine is already brewed. I grab a disposable cup and pour some for myself. Angela usually arrives shortly after I do and follows this same routine, so I do not worry about getting any for her. I walk out into the bullpen and to my desk. I do not bother unpacking my satchel, everything I need is already in my drawers. Today is about the cold case files; kidnappings to be more precise. No traces left behind, no witnesses, and no one is sure of any whereabouts before the disappearances. I cannot let the trails go cold, and Angela agreed last I asked of her. We have been delving into them whenever we can get the chance.

As I go over the files and sip the coffee - despite it being horrendously bitter - a random question crosses my mind.

'What if these and the reapers' kidnappings are connected?'

It is a near-impossible idea, but I have seen stranger things happen nowadays.

Angela arrives and sits at her desk, leaving me no more time to ponder.

"Morning." She greets.

"Good morning." I greet back, still not as awake as her. She takes notice of my off state.

"I've never seen you drinking coffee. Is it about last night, your family issues?" Ever the curious one.

"You could say that," I answer. "I have a lot of things on my mind recently."

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure it'll all work out." She tries to reassure me. I simply nod, appreciating the gesture, and continue looking over the files.

  
Another hour passes, there is not much activity, and scouring these files has yielded no progress. The more I look at it, the more it feels like we are missing another element. Maybe contacting the last known associates again is a step in the right direction. They have to have something, someone, or someplace in common. Going over it with my partner should refresh my mind a little.

I look up to ask her, but she is not at her desk. Looking around, I see that she is in the front lobby talking to someone. I cannot see who they are from here, their back is turned. I stand up to go and talk to Angela, but I need to brace myself on my desk.

Vertigo.

It is mild, but there nonetheless, and fades just as fast as its onset. This has never happened to me before. Being immortal, I am supposed to be immune to human needs and ailments of all kinds. Sickness, hunger, fatigue, thirst, and all others of the like are irrelevant to all reapers. So far, I have experienced tiredness and a sudden dizzy spell. What is causing this array of symptoms?

I try to forget about it for the moment and focus on talking to my partner. She notices me walking toward her and I stop behind her friend.

"Sorry if I am interrupting. Once you have a free moment, could I discuss a case with you?" I ask, not trying to be rude. Angela looks apprehensive as she looks between me and her friend, she nods at me. I proceed to go back to my desk and wait while finishing my coffee.

A few minutes later, Angela comes back to her desk with an expression almost mirroring mine. Now I am curious.

"Did he give you any trouble?" I ask.

"No. He's a friend - who happens to have another case that's up our alley." She answers, and now I am interested.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"It's another disappearance, a lot like the other we've been investigating. It hasn't been reported, yet. He thinks the kidnapper may have left something behind this time, doesn't want anyone else screwing it up." I raise a brow at that.

"His words or yours?" I inquire.

"His." She answers.

"Did he reveal any details, yet?" I pry some more.

"Not much. We agreed it would be better if the two of us saw it for ourselves." Seems logical, but I cannot help feeling that she is omitting information. A potential break in any cold case is worth investigating, though.

"Is he a Private Investigator? Why would he need our help?" I keep prying, trying to get more background information before saying yes.

"Sort of. He's my friend, he knows about our cold cases, and he asked for our help. What he found might be related to these." She points at the files on my desk. There are alarm bells ringing in my head.

"How much does he know, exactly? How much have you told him?" I ask, pensive.

"I haven't told him anything. He has his own way of gathering information." This still sounds strange. What choice do I have, though? Partners need bo back each other up.

"Alright, I will follow you. What do we need to do?" I say, relenting. She takes a scrap piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to me. It has an address on it for an abandoned apartment complex. It is not far from where I live, toward the more decrepit side of town.

"Right after our shift, I'll give my friend a call and he'll meet us there." She explains briefly.

"Straightforward. No bullshit?" I say, throwing in the crass expression for fun. Angela chuckles a little at that - it is out of character for me.

"None whatsoever." She responds.

  
The rest of our shift passes by with only a suicide and a robbery gone wrong. Open and close cases, nothing we have not dealt with before. The latter extends our shift by an extra half-hour because of evidence processing and the like. Once we have done all we can, and finished a draft of our report, we stop and save the rest for in the morning. We clock out and gather our things. This time, I am taking the kidnappings' files with me for reference material.

As I stand to follow Angela out, my body feels funny. I stretch my arms upward on an instinct to relieve it and my mouth stretches open. I just yawned.

"You sure you're up for this, Laura? You look beat." Angela comments. I shake off the newfound need for sleep and nod.

"I am. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up." I say with determination.

"Okay. Let's go." I follow her out of the station and to the car lot - where we get into our respective vehicles. Angela starts her car as I start my motorcycle. She leads the way from here across the city to the predetermined address.

We park outside, in front of the apartment complex. There are no other vehicles in sight.

"Are you sure that he is here, Angela?" I ask, apprehensive.

"I'm sure, trust me." She says. I do trust her - to an extent - her friend is another story. I let her lead me inside of the building anyway. We travel up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Once there, we only see one apartment door open with light coming out.

That has to be the one. Although, I am getting a strange vibe from the room that may not be from the kidnapping. Nevertheless, I walk right behind my partner into the vacant space. No one seems to be here; all furniture is covered and a couple of standing floodlights allow us to see all around.

"What is going on?" I ask, growing tired of Angela's evasiveness. "Where is your friend, or have you been lying to me this whole time?" As soon as those words leave my mouth, I hear someone approaching from the back hall leading out of the living room. My first instinct is to reach for my gun, but I clamp it down. That spirit... it is familiar. I did not concentrate enough at the station to recognize it, that was my mistake.

A man in a black suit and khaki trench coat steps out into the open. Any being privy to the supernatural realm knows who this man is.

John Constantine.


End file.
